For You
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai. Namun takdir menyulitkan mereka dengn tembok kokoh yang bernama ikatan darah. / "Aku mencintaimu." kata sakral yang terucap seperti badai yang menghantam mereka kepada kenyatan jika mereka... DLDR /AU/One shoot/ Incest / lime? and special to Ryuhara Shanchi./ Mind to RnR?


Sosok anak lelaki berdiri bersender di bawah pohon. Tangannya memegang kamera SLR miliknya. Ia mendapat benda itu sebagai hadih dari _Tou-san_ -nya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke dua belas. Bibir yang selalu tidak menampakkan ekspreinya itu kini terangkat membentuk garis lengkungan. Ya. Ia terenyum melihat hasil jepretannya yang menampilkan seorang gadis dengan helaian merah muda panjang menggunakan topi abu-abu duduk dan berayun di ayunan pohon taman kota. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan ekspresi bahagia saat ayunannya melambung ke udara, dan pasti matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang membuatnya seperti terbang –bebas. Daun berwarna merah seperti langit senja berguguran. Suasana ini seperti hujan indah di langit senja, meninggalkan kesan cantik dan mengagumkan. Dan segera ia kembali memotretnya.

Cantik!

Satu kata yang mampu melintas di benaknya melihat hasil gambar yang di dapatnya.

Menggantungkan kembali kamera –SLR –miliknya, ia menegakan tubuhnya dan memandang langit yang sangat cerah. Namun udara dingin terasa karena musim gugur akan segera berakhir. Kakinya melangkah mendekati ayunan kemudian menghentikan gerakan ayunan dengan tangannya.

Gadis itu mendongak dan memandang pemuda dengan helaian merah bata yang memiliki iris _jade_ dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan namun tersirat akan sesuatu.

"Gaara –"

Perkataannya terhenti saat pemuda itu melepaskan topi dari kepalanya dan merundukkan wajahnya. Seketika ia merasakan sesuatu mnyentuh bibirnya. Ya. Pemuda itu mencium bibirnya. Iris jade itu perlahan tertutup. Pun dengan dirinya yang perlahan menutup iris _emerald_ -nya. ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka sejak perasaan mereka terungkap tiga tahun lalu, saat pemuda –Gaara –berusia tiga belas tahun dan ia dua belas tahun.

"Panggil aku berbeda saat kita sedang bersama, Sakura." Kata pemuda itu saat melepas ciumannya dan itu adalah ciumanan pertama yang mereka lakukan.

"T-tapi –"

Gaara menaruh dagunya di kepala merah muda Sakura. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. "Kau benar-benar akan masuk Sekolah yang sama denganku?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat dan membalas menggenggam tangan besar yang memeluk dirinya.

" Aku ingin selalu melihatmu."

Gaara berguman dan semakin memeluk gadis yang ia cintai selama lima tahun ini. Ia mengerti jika sikap dirinya yang di rasakan adalah rasa suka dan ingin memiliki saat ia berusia delapan tahun. Dan saat itu ia masih anak-anak, tapi perasannya selalu bertambah dan ia akan marah jika gadis yang selama ini selalu bersamanya di dekati anak lelaki yang terang-terangan menaruh suka kepada Sakura.

"Hm. Aku menantimu."

Iris _emerald_ itu tiba-tiba meloloskan cairan bening dari sudut matanya dan terjatuh di lengan Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang sepertinya terlihat khawatir merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulitnya. Ia tahu jika gadis ini menangis akan sesuatu yang membelenggunya. Menaruh kepala di bahu Sakura, ia mengecup pipi yang basah oleh air mata itu. Mengeratkan pelukannya, ia membisikan sesuatu... "semua akan baik-baik saja... aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mengangguk dan menoleh kesamping hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Iris _jade_ dan _emerald_ saling memandang penuh rasa cinta, sayang dan penyesalan.

Angin berhembus kembali. Mengugur dan menerbangkan dedaunan. Detik berikutnya hujan daun gugur mengiringi ciuman panjang mereka.

"G-Gaara – _Nii-chan_." Suara lirih Sakura terdengar saat ciuman mereka terlepas, dan Gaara kembali menciumnya dengan mata _jade_ yang ia sembunyikan di balik kelopak matanya.

Setetes cairan bening turun dari sudut mata Gaara yang terpejam. Rasa sakit dan marah ia rasakan selalu membelenggunya. ' _Aku mencintaimu_.' Lirih hatinya yang berdeenyut nyeri. Tangannya semakin menarik Sakura kedalam ciuman panjangnya. Ya. Biarlah ia merasakan sakit jika itu tidak membuatnya kehilangan gadis yang ia cintai. Kenyatan pahit itu adalah ia yang mencintai gadis yang tak lain adik kandungnya sendiri... Haruno Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan dari sentuhan lembut yang menyentuh dirinya. Ia pun merasakan jika pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kakak kandungnya itu sangat tersiksa. Kenyataan pahit yang mereka alami, memungkinkan akan menyakitkan mereka. Tentang cinta mereka yang terhalang tembok kokoh yang tidak mungkin bisa lewati. Ini sangat menyakitkan, dan mereka tidak bisa melepaskan hati mereka.

'Aku mencintaimu, _Nii-chan_.'

 **For You**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : Gaara X H. Sakura**

 **Au, OS, incest, ooc, typo (s), misstypo, eyd ancur, M for Lime? etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special for my Otouto [ RYU ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Itadakimasu!**_

 _Takdir. Kadang kala ia sangat menyesali tentang apa yang menimpa dirinya. Tapi, ia tidak membencinya saat sang takdir membuat ia menemukannya. Dia seperti senyuman di musim semi, kebahagian di musim gugur, semangat di musim panas dan kehangatan di musim dingin._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Kata itu seperti bunga sakura yang berguguran namun juga seperti badai yang menghantam mereka pada kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit jika cinta mereka terhalang tembok besar yang bernama_ _ikatan darah_ _. Mereka menyerahkan semua kepada takdir namun bukan berarti perasaan mereka sesaat. Kenyataannya jika rasa cinta mereka semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu._

 **-oOo-**

Pemuda dengan helaian merah batanya terlihat lelah dengan keringat yang mengucur di seluruh wajah bahkan tubuhnya. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat. Sungguh permainan yang sangat melelahkan sore ini.

Tangannya terulur mengambil handuk putih di sampingnya kemudian mengusapkan ke wajah tampannya. Teriakan-teriakan memekan telinga terdengar dari sisi lapangan. Terlihat para siswi yang terus menjerit histeris meneriakan namanya dan teman-temannya.

"Permainanmu sangat aneh," temannya datang menghampirinya dengan air minum yang diberikan kepadanya. "ada apa, Gaara?"

Gaara mengambil air yang di berikan temannya kemudian meminumnya setelah membuka tutup botolnya. "Hm."

Pemuda di sampingnya pun meminum air di tanggannya. Mereka sedang berlatih di lapangan basket _in door_ yang terdapat di SHIS. SHIS adalah sekolah unggulan di Suna yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap dan juga mewajibkan setiap murid tinggal di asrama. Asrama perempuan dan lelaki di pisah, namun untuk sekolah mereka di gabungkan.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan perempuan?" tebak temannya itu.

Gaara diam sesaat dan kemudian menjawab. "Hm."

Temannya yang tak lain adalah Utakata, mendengus kecil mendengar jawaban irit teman sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Apa itu Shion- _chan_?" tanya Utakata dengan seringai menggodanya.

Gaara menoleh. "Bu –"

"Gaara- _kun!_ "

Perkataan Gaara terhenti karena tiba-tiba seseorang menyebut namanya. Dia adalah Shion yang kini berjalan menghampirinya dengan botol minuman di tangannya.

"Ya. Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Utakata berdiri dan tertawa pelan. "tidak menyangka jika perempuan bisa mempengaruhimu." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang mendengus dengan gumaman pelan.

"Bukan dia, _baka_."

Shion tersenyum dengan badannya yang bergoyang-goyang. Wajahnya sudah merona karena semua mata memandangnya. Ia sangat senang karena selama ini Gaara belum pernah dekat dengan perempuan lain kecuali adiknya itu tidak terlihat keberatan saat ia mendekatinya. Contohnya saja, ia yang meminta di ambilkan buku yang tidak bisa ia jangkau di perputakaan, menemaninya belanja untuk keperluan Osis. Ya. Ia memilih menjadi anggota Osis karena Gaara. Gaara adalah ketua Osis dan itu memudahkannya untuk terus bersama dengannya, mendekati pujaan hatinya.

Tangan Shion tersenyum dan memberikan air minum yang ia bawa. "Ini untukmu Gaara- _kun_." Kata Shion dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

Gaara hanya diam dengan pikirannya yang memikirkan hal lain. ia merasa sakit dan seperti di jauhi. Ia tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Shion merundukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan pemuda yang ia sukainya itu. Gaara mempunyai wajah yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Ia tampan, sangat! Tekankan kata itu. Iris _jade_ yang seperti lautan dalam yang menenangkan dan ia sangat menyukainya dan jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama. Dengan keberanian ia –

" _Daisuki_ , Gaara- _kun." –_ mengungkapkan perasaannya di muka umum dan mencium pipi pemuda yang hanya diam.

Gaara memandang Shion datar. Terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika bendahara Osis melakukan itu kepada dirinya. Kepala merahnya menoleh dan memandang semua penjuru bangku penonton. Ia menghiraukan teriakan histeris yang memekakan telinganya dan terus mencari sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

'tidak ada.' Desahnya dalam hati.

"Gaara- _kun."_ Shion kembali memanggil Gaara karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari pemuda di depannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gaara dengan raut datar.

Shion menautkan kedua kelingkingnya dan memandang Gaara dengan malu-malu. "Soal perkataanku, aku –"

"Tidak."

Shion menegang mendengar kata yang membuatnya berdenyut. "K-kenapa?" ia ingin tau alasannya. Bukankah selama ini Gaara tidak memiliki kekasih? Atau ia yang salah?

"Hm." Enggan Gaara tanpa minat menjawab hal yang tidak penting baginya.

"Gaara."

Utakata menghampiri Gaara. Sekilas matanya melirik gadis pirang terlihat mengigit bibirnya, menahan tangis. Apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya. Namun saat ingat tujuannya ia berkata. "Aku melihat Sakura _-chan_ tadi. Ia sepertinya ... menangis." Ujar Utakata. Ia yang baru saja dari kantin melihat Sakura –adik Gaara –di halaman belakang yang menghubungkan gedung olahraga dan sekolah.

Perkataan Utakata membuat Gaara teralih. Ia memandang Utakata dengan pandangan terkejut. "Di mana?" tanya Gaara dengan tenang namun terlihat gusar.

"Aku menyuruhnya ke sini tapi ia malah berlari pergi. Padahal di luar hujan sangat der –"

"Aku titip tas." Ujar Gaara kemudian berlari keluar gedung setelah mendengar perkataan Utakata.

"H-HEY!" teriak Utakata melihat Gaara yang langsung pergi. Jika sudah menyangkut adik satu-satunya ia selalu bersikap di luar dugaan. Kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada gadis yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "Dia mungkin akan membuka hatinya jika adiknya memilliki kekasih," Utakata menepuk kepala pirang Shion. "Aku akan melakukan itu." Ujarnya yang sulit di fahami.

Shion mengangguk lemah. "Ya."

 **...**

Haruno Sakura. Gadis kelas satu di SHIS terlihat lelah dengan helaan nafas yang sudah keluar untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya mengecek ponselnya yang sudah ia abaikan seminggu ini. Apa yang ia lakukan salah? Atau ini benar? Itulah yang selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya. Rintik hujan yang mulai nampak semakin penuh di luar jendela perpustakaan. Buku yang berada di tangannya terabaikan karena pikirannya yang kembali memikirkan kekasihnya itu.

Ia menjauh dan menutup diri dari Gaara karena sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit dan cemburu. Kenyataan jika Gaara sekarang dekat dengan bendahara cantik di organisasinya. Selalu berdua, menolong gadis itu dan bahkan yang membuatnya sakit adalah saat melihat Gaara yang merangkul gadis itu saat jam pelajaran olah raga. Ia melihat itu, dan matanya memanas karena cairan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pelupuk matanya. apakah Gaara sudah menyukai gadis lain?

Hatinya terus bergelut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya tidak tenang. "Ini tidak bisa." Gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Menutupnya bukunya, ia menghela. "aku harus menanyakan'nya." ya ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Jika itu benar, ia harus bersiap untuk kehilangan cintanya.

Sakura menyusuri koridor kelas. Tangannya meggenggam kalung yang berbandul hurup kanji ' **Ai** ' yang sudah lama tersemat di leher jenjangnya. Ini adalah pemberian Gaara saat ia ulang tahun yang ke dua belas dan sekaligus hari ungkapan perasaan mereka. Ia percaya. Karena itulah ia ingin menemui Gaara sekarang. Tangannya membawa botol air minum untuk Gaara, karena ia tau jika sekarang adalah jadwal latihan Basket Gaara.

Alisnya mengeryit saat teriakan yang memekakan telinga. Bukan itu yang membuatnya penasaran, melainkan nama yang di teriaki mereka.

"Shion?"

Dengan langkah tergesa ia memasuki gedung dan terhenti saat iris _emerald_ -nya melihat sana. di bangku pemain. Shion yang mencium pipi Gaara.

Iris _emerald_ -nya memandang pemandangan itu penuh luka. Berbalik ia pergi meninggalkan gedung yang semakin penuh dengan teriakan.

.

Berlari. Sakura terus berlari dan terhenti di halaman belakang. Hujan sangat lebat mengguyur dirinya yang kini menangis. Melihat pemandangan tadi, ia tidak sanggup. Apa ini akhir semua ini?

Mencengkram kalung yang ia pakai, kemudian menariknya hingga terputus. "Kau meninggalkan-ku Gaara- _kun_." Kemudian membuangnya dengan botol minum yang akan ia berikan tadi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang memanggilnya namun ia hiraukan. Berjalan lunglai ia pergi meinggalkan taman dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Lemah. Kakinya melangkah lunglai seperti tidak ada tenaga. Dengan tubuh basah kuyup, ia membuka kamarnya perlahan. Untungnya Ino sedang menjalani pertukaran pelajar jadi ia tidak akan mendapatkan pertanyaan yang pastinya akan terus terlontar dari sahabatnya itu. Tanpa niat mengganti pakaiannya, Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang berukuran _single_ miliknya, ia kembali menangis.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan tubuhnya terasa membeku. Dan perlahan matanya tertutup dan bergumam... "Gaara _-nii."_

 **...**

Gaara berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang kini basah karena hujan. Ia mencari Sakura namun sepanjang matanya menelusuri tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura. Iris _jade_ -nya menyipit saat sesuatu yang sepertinya ia kenali. Benda yang tergeletak di rerumputan. Melangkah mendekat, ia berjongkok dan mengambilnya.

"Ini –"

Ini adalah kalung pemberiannya untuk Sakura. Dengan perasaan cemas, ia menggenggam kalung itu. Seminggu sudah ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Menghindarinya saat ia ingin bertemu dengannya bahkan mengabaikan telpon atau pesan yang ia kirim.

"Ada apa dengannya." Gumam Gaara beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman belakang dengan prasaan cemas.

 **...**

"Sakura, buka pintunya!" ujar Gaara entah yang ke sekian kalinya dan di barengi ketukan di pintu kamar Sakura. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Sakura berada di dalam. Tapi di mana? Apa dia sudah pulang? Mengingat ini hari terakhir karena liburan musim panas. Dengan rasa penasaran ia memutar _knop_ pintu dan –

"Tidak di kunci." Kata Gaara heran.

–terbuka.

Mendorongnya pelan, ia hanya mendapati kamar gelap. Tangannya mencoba mencari sesuatu dan dapat. _Saklar_ untuk menyalakan lampu. Ini sudah sore dan hujan di luar sana membuat ruangan ini tampak gelap dan dingin.

"Sakura!" Gaara hampir saja berteriak saat menemukan adiknya yang terbaring dengan seragam basah yang di pakainya.

Mendekat, ia kembali di kejutkan saat telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Sakura. Panas! Ya tubuh Sakura sangat panas dan menggigil. Dengan perasaan kalut, Gaara mengacak rambut merah basahnya. Kasur Sakura basah dan ia harus menggantikan pakaiannya segera.

"Sakura." Panggil Gaara dengan tangan menepuk-nepuk pipi yang memerah karena demam..

 _Emerald_ di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup bergerak gelisah dengan raut ketakutan. Gaara membawa lengan mungil kekasihnya itu ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya. Kenapa? Tampak jelas jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan itu semakin membuatnya khawatir.

"Gaara- _kun._ " Rancau Sakura terdengar lirih.

Masih dengan menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura, tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membuatnya berdenyut ngilu. Mendekat, ia berbisik dengan suara parau. "Ada apa? Aku di sini, bersamamu." Kemudian ia membuka kancing dan melepaskan seragam basah Sakura dengan hati-hati. Tangannya bergetar dan sekuat tenaga ia menahan gejolak dalam dirinya saat iris _jade_ -nya melihat sesuatu yang pertama setelah Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis sekarang ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, dan berusaha menahan segala gejolak yang terus berperang dalam dirinya, ia menggantikan pakaian Sakura dengan cepat.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang ia mengangkat tubuh adiknya dan menaikannya di punggung besar miliknya. Menggendongnya. Ia menyampirkan tangan Sakura agar memeluk lehernya. Tangan kananya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang memeluk lehernya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyangga tubuh mungil itu.

Langkah kakinya terus melewati lorong. Sekolah dan asrama sudah sepi karena semua pasti sudah pulang untuk menikmati liburan mereka. Ia sudah menghubungi Ebisu –penjaga asrama putra –dan mengatakan jika ia tidak akan meninggalkan asrama hari ada beberapa yang masih tinggal untuk mengerjakan urusan yang belum terselesaikan.

"Ga... _kun_." Lagi. Rancau Sakura membuat Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang membebani Sakura.

Semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia berjalan menuju asrama putra, membawa Sakura ke kamarnya.

.

Merebahkannya dengan pelan, Gaara mengelus pipi yang masih memerah dan bibir yang semakin pucat. Berdiri, ia mengambil sesuatu di kotak P3K yang berada di dinding kamarnya dan mengambil obat demam berbentuk syirup. Ia sangat tau jika Sakura sangat membenci obat cair, tapi ia hanya punya ini.

"Tidak ada cara lain." Ia menuangkan obat yang berbentuk syirup itu ke sendoknya, kemudian meminumnya. Tangannya mengangkat kepala Sakura agar bisa di jangkaunya, dan mendekat, menyatukan bibirnya dengan Sakura. Tangan kirinya menekan pipi Sakura agar bibir yang rapat itu terbuka. Dengan perlahan, ia mendorong obat yang berada di dalam mulutnya dan memindahkan semuanya ke mulut Sakura yang sekarang tampak mengerang. Dengan lidahnya, ia mendorong lidah Sakura agar obat itu terminum dan masuk semuanya. Namun bibirnya belum mau melepaskan bibir kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, ia merebahkan kepala lemah merah muda di atas bantal miliknya dan tangannya merambat membuka kancing piyama yang di pakaikan Sakura. Piama bagian depan sangat basah karena terkena baju seragamnya yang basah saat menggendongnya.

"G-Ga-ra ..."

Lagi. Sakura mengigau dan menyebut namanya seperti penuh dengan rasa kesakitan.

"Kenapa –" Gaara mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup dengan kedua mata di baliknya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kecupannya turun, merambat ke pipi –

"-aku di sini." Terus. Gaara berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya.

"J-jangan ..." perlahan kelopak mata yang tertutup kini menampakan _emerald_ yang tersemunyi di baliknya. "... pergi, Gaa." Dan kembali tertutup lagi.

Gaara sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Tapi melihatnya menangis bahkan mengatakan hal itu membuatnya yakin jika sesuatu terjadi berhubungan dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Bisiknya dan kemudian membuka seragam basah yang di pakainya.

 **...**

Hangat. Itulah yang kini di rasakan Sakura sekarang. Matanya masih tertutup dan enggan terbuka. Ia takut tidak akan merasakan ini lagi jika ia membuka matanya. Ya. Ini seperti berada di pelukan kekasihnya yang selalu ia rasakan. Tapi mengingat kejadian 'itu' hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Kau meninggalkanku." Lirihnya.

"Hm."

Bahkan, sekarang ia bisa mendengar gumaman khasnya itu. Apa ini karena ia merindukannya?

"Kau sudah bangun."

Perlahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka, dan berusaha mencerna pikirannya. Apa yang di dengarnya itu kenyataan? Atau –

"Ada apa, hm?"

–mimpi, dan suara itu – "G-Gaara- _kun_?"

"Hm."

Dapat Sakura rasakan jika sebuah tangan memeluknya dan helaan nafas menyentuh tengkuknya. A-apa benar jika...

"G-Gaara- _kun_." Pekik Sakura saat membalikan tubuhnya. Dan terkejut jika orang yang memeluknya adalah Gaara.

Gaara hanya diam memandang Sakura. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Sakura. Namun, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan alis terangkat. Ini bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar Gaara yang ia tau saat mengantarkan bukunya. Dan tiba-tiba rasa dingin terasa menusuk kulitnya. Merunduk, iris _emerald_ -nya membulat saat tau jika tubuhnya tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun. Menarik selimut, ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur sempit Gaara.

"Gaara."

Gaara menghela nafas pelan dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya setelah menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus Sakura kemudian kembali memakainya menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara lembut dengan jari-jarinya yang mengelus pipi Sakura lembut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan itu. Hatinya berkecamuk dengan pikirannya yang penuh dengan pertanyaan yang terus melintas di kepalanya. "Kau meninggalkan ku?" lirih Sakura.

Sentuhan jari Gaara terus bergerak turun ke sudut bibir yang nampak membengkak –karena ulahnya –itu dengan mengelus-ngelusnya pelan. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau, sepertinya sangat senang mendapatkan cinta bar –" perkataan Sakura terhenti karena Gaara tiba-tiba membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Ciuman yang Gaara berikan sangat lembut namun terkesan menuntut.

"Gaa –ahhn ..." Sakura mengerang di sela ciumannya yang sudah berlanjut lima menit itu. Ia butuh menghirup udara. Gaara melepaskannya dan memandang penuh hasrat dan rasa cinta.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau menambah rasa sakit hatinya. "Kau terlihat dekat dengannya dan tadi di lapangan dia men –"

Lagi! Perkataan Sakura di hentikan karena Gaara kembali menciumnya. Gaara menggulingkan sakura ke atas tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus kedua pipi Sakura dan menangkupnya.

"Aku tidak mencintai dan menginginkan siapapun." Ujar Gaara dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

Sakura menatap iris _jade_ di bawahnya. Berusaha mencari kebenaran. Benar. Sorot mata yang tenang seperti lautan dalam itu tidak berbohong.

"Hanya kau ... Cherry."

"Kau tidak akan mening –ahhn ... Gaarahh." Sakura mendesah kencang di sela perkataannya. Gaara meremas dadanya pelan dan itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tubuhnya seperti tersenggat ribuan _volt_ listrik mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Gaara hanya bergumam. Tangannya mendorong tengkuk sakura hingga bibirnya bisa menyentuh kulit leher yang menguarkan aroma yang selalu membuatnya candu. Harum _cherry_ yang identik dengan Sakura. Mengecupnya dengan lembut, kemudian menghisapnya kuat hingga Sakura kembali mendesah.

"Ahnn... Ga-ra..." dapat Sakura rasakan jika benda miliknya menekan sesuatu yang keras di balik kain –boxer – yag di kenakan Gaara.

Kecupan Gaara terus turun hingga kini menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah menegang. dengan gerakan pelan, mulutnya terbuka dan memasukan benda yang sudah menegang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Di kulum, dan di sedotnya hingga meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di sana.

"Ahn... Gaarahh- _kunnhhh_."

Gaara menghentikan tindakannya dan membawa Sakura ke pelukannya. Ia membalikan keadaan sehingga kini ia yang berada di atas Sakura. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya memeluk dan menenggelamkan kepala merah berantakannya di pepotongan leher Sakura.

" _Gomen."_ Bisiknya.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus surai merah bata kekasihnya. "Aku siap Gaara- _kun."_ ujar Sakura pelan. Ia sudah siap untuk segalanya.

Gaara menggeleng. "Kau masih sakit, Sakura." Ya. Ia dapat rasakan jika tubuh Sakura masih panas. Tapi bukan itu. Ia sendiri tidak tau, satu sisi ia sangat menginginkannya mengingat semalam ia menahan semuanya. Namun ia tidak boleh egois. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan Kekasih yang notabene adik kandungnya sendiri.

Sakura mengerti apa yang di rasakan Gaara. Tentang hubungan mereka ini, dan dirinya. Sakura mengulum telinga Gaara hingga membuat pemuda itu mengerang dan terdengar mendesah pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Menatap wajah yang serius namun memerah itu, Gaara terdiam. Tersenyum ia kembali membawa Sakura kedalam ciuman panjangnya. Sebenarnya yang ia takutkan adalah Sakura. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi sakura? Karena tembok besar itu yang pastinya akan sulit bagi mereka untuk di lalui.

 _Jangan khawatirkan aku. Perkuatkanlah hatimu untuk cinta kita. Jangan takut aku akan meninggalakanmu yang nyatanya itu tidak mungkin ku lakukkan, tapi yang sangat takut itu adalah aku. Aku... Haruno Gaara yang takut kehilanganmu, adikku...kekasihku, Haruno Sakura._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tamat**

 **Wkwk ampuni aku Saskeyyy... #diChidori**

 **Ini permintaan my Otoutou RYU A.k.a Ryuhara Shanchi yang lagi bosen sendirian di tinggal boneka jelek ( kugutsu ) di asrama.. fufu**

 **Mind to review?**

 **[ 3 Agust 2015 ]**

 **WRS**


End file.
